


Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by MissPinkDragon



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, JSAB, Just Shapes and Beats OCs, Love Song, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, cliche song and title lmao, just a couple dudes being gay, just shapes and beats - Freeform, max is just an idiot in love, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPinkDragon/pseuds/MissPinkDragon
Summary: Max and Jeremy have lived in the same house with 3 others since they were 18, the former always having had the biggest crush on the other, but has never had the courage to admit it.Fluffy shit, fuck yeah >:D
Relationships: Canon/Original Character(s), Jeremy "Cyan" Jones/Max "Red" Mcartney
Kudos: 2





	Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> lmao very cliche, i know but i couldnt think of much else and when you cant think, whats the harm in cliches? >:D

hi this isnt done yet


End file.
